All kinds of toys which are manually manipulatable into various shapes or configurations have been available for many years for use by children and adults, as well. Such toys range from quite complicated cubic puzzles to the very simple glob of moldable "clay". Most such toys do not have a plurality of separable parts or components. The enjoyment of the toys resides in the ability to change the shape, configuration or condition of the toy at the will or whim of the user. Simple toys of this nature are quite favorable for preschool children, because they do not involve various parts that can become lost and thereby destroy the complete effectiveness of the toy.
This invention is directed to providing a new and interesting toy of the character described above, which is a one-piece structure and which is capable of being manipulated into a myriad of shapes or configurations.